


Flirting Could Get You In A Lot Of Trouble

by TheFandomFilms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bar Scene, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky never fell from the train, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Steve Rogers, WWII, War is over, only slightly drunk, takes place in Brooklyn after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFilms/pseuds/TheFandomFilms
Summary: Bucky's flirting in the bar with Steve goes too far for Steve.





	Flirting Could Get You In A Lot Of Trouble

Steve joins Bucky at the bar counter. In the background, everyone's singing ‘There's a Tavern in Town’ throughout the bar. 

“See? I told you. They’re all idiots” Bucky is stating as he takes a sip from the drink in his hand. 

Steve looks over at him, pausing for a moment before speaking. “How about you?” He asks as Bucky turns to look at him, eyes flicking down over Steve’s uniform. “You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” He asks, jokingly. The war was over and Bucky had been rescued from Hydra by Steve, or should he say, Captain America. He was not used to Steve’s new body and sudden popularity. The bar was in New York City, near the edge of Queens. They had just shipped back to the United States a few days ago and were still settling in. 

“Hell, no.” Bucky says almost matter-of-factly as he nurses another drink from the glass. “That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight.” He begins to explain. He had known Steve all his life, they had grown up together. He was not going to forget who Steve really was on the inside just because of this new facade of Captain America. “I’m following him.” Steve smiles and gives Bucky a once over after the brunet finishes. Bucky opens his mouth again, the alcohol was starting to get to him and he was not going to ignore his friend’s new body. 

“But you’re keeping the outfit, right?”

\---

Bucky grunts as his back hits the door after Steve quickly shuffled them into a hidden back room of the bar. 

“What was that all about?” Steve questions as he presses Bucky against the door. 

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Bucky responds, almost cocky as Steve rolls his eyes at the response he gets. 

Bucky was fully aware of Steve’s proximity, how his right hand was holding Bucky’s shoulder, while his left hand pressed to the door right next to Bucky’s head. 

“Someone could have heard, Buck.” Steve says in a quiet voice, more serious now, even though no one would be able to hear them. Bucky was more surprised that Steve was worried about others hearing rather than the actual fact that Bucky had been openly flirting with him. They had never as much as kissed or even confessed feelings, if there were even any on Steve’s end to confess. 

“Did you like it?” Bucky switches the topic with a cheesy question. Steve’s gaze falters just slightly, but Bucky notices it. He let his eyes trail down Steve’s body for probably the one-hundredth time that night. He just could not get over that uniform or how it clung to all the right places on Steve’s frame. When Bucky’s eyes settle back on Steve’s, he sees red tinting high on his cheeks even in the dim room. Bucky sparingly thinks how embarrassing it would be if Steve were to find out how he was already getting hard at the blond’s proximity. 

“Buck-” Steve starts but closes his mouth to gather himself, the blush on his cheeks burning hotter now. Bucky does not miss it when Steve’s eyes snap down to Bucky’s lips for a fraction of a second. 

“I think you did.” Bucky continues confidently in a low tone, trying to push his body closer to Steve, succeeding in lightly brushing their hips together. Bucky had never been this straightforward with Steve before, maybe it was the liquor or maybe it was almost losing Steve again. Maybe it was both or something else entirely.

Bucky allows his right hand to lift from his side and rest on Steve’s side, just above his hip. When Bucky locks his gaze with Steve’s again, he notes how dark his eyes have become. He feels Steve shift his stance and ever so slightly press into Bucky’s hand, possibly subconsciously. 

“C’mon Cap.” Bucky slurs teasingly, seductively “I wanna see what’s under that outfit.” He adds, letting his eyes wander again. Steve falters again before leaning close, his breath ghosting Bucky’s neck. The brunet’s breath hitches, worried for a fraction of a second that he overstepped an invisible boundary, but Steve’s next words calm his worry. 

“You need to be more careful with your flirting.” Steve starts, tone husky. “It could get you in a lot of trouble” he finishes as his lips softly graze along the skin of Bucky’s neck, under his ear. He feels how the tables have turned, Steve was now the confident one, making Bucky blush. Bucky would take back the upper hand, but for now, he liked Steve leading the proceedings. Bucky decided to push his luck. 

“Could it?” Bucky asks teasingly, giving an experimental squeeze to Steve’s hip, where his hand was resting. Steve doesn’t respond right away, instead pressing his lips to Bucky’s neck. He is light and gentle, moving to pepper little kisses down his neck. What a tease. Bucky lets his eyes flutter closed and bites his lip to suppress a small moan, not wanting to give Steve the satisfaction yet. 

“It could.” Steve finally responds in a gravelly whisper, Bucky almost doesn’t catch it, his mind was too busy focusing on the places where Steve was touching him, the skin under Steve’s lips burning with desire. Steve’s hand that was pressed against the door next to Bucky’s head was now at his waist, fiddling with the belt loops of the brunet’s pants, daring to explore under his shirt. There was not much talking after that, just the two of them feeding off each other’s energy in that moment. 

Bucky pushed his hips forward again, into the supersoldier’s hand. That was all the encouragement the blond needed, as he allowed his hand to snake under Bucky’s shirt and across the expanse of his toned stomach. He let his hand explore, slowly and tentatively at first, but gained more confidence as he went. 

Bucky brought his free left hand up to card through Steve’s blond hair, eventually tugging lightly on it to pull Steve away from his neck. As soon as Steve’s lips were off Bucky’s neck, the brunet’s lips found them. The kiss was hesitant at first, after all, they had never kissed before. Steve’s hand had stilled on Bucky’s abs but were put back into motion by the rolling of Bucky’s hips. The kiss became more passionate as Bucky finally let his hands slide under Steve’s uniform top, taking in his new, almost foreign, body. 

Steve broke the kiss to start working his top off and Bucky did the same. Within seconds they were both shirtless and Bucky was almost frozen against the door. His eyes raked over Steve’s new form, skipping around as if they did not know where to look first. 

“Like what you see?” 

A low groan was all Steve got in response before Bucky was connecting their mouths again, this time he was hungrier. Bucky pushed one hand into Steve’s hair, while the other twined around his waist. Steve pressed their bodies together, chest to chest and hips to hips. The supersoldier caged Bucky in with his hands pressed to the door on either side of him. He rolled his hips against Bucky, creating delicious friction between their erections. They both sounded their approval so Steve repeated the action. 

Steve broke the kiss, but before Bucky could voice his disapproval, he sealed his lips to Bucky’s neck. Bucky allowed his head to lull back, exposing the column of his throat, which Steve sucked and kissed greedily. Now it was Bucky’s turn to grind his hips against Steve’s, sometimes enticing a rumbly groan from the blond. Steve began to explore Bucky’s chest and stomach with his mouth, pulling blissful moans from him. As soon as Bucky felt Steve’s fingers contact his belt, his eyes snapped open. He was not about to let Steve go there first. He was, after all, curious about the extent of the serum. 

Bucky pulled the supersoldier up and moved them so Steve suddenly had his back pressed against the door. 

“I said I wanted to see what is under that outfit.” the brunet states as his hands explore Steve’s pecs and abs. “And I’m going to do it first, whether you like it or not.” he adds with a hint of seduction in his tone. Before Steve can open his mouth to protest, Bucky has his mouth on his pec, with his hands still roaming. Steve’s words disappear and transform into a low groan as Bucky’s mouth closes over a nipple. His left hand begins to undo the blond’s belt and fly. Within seconds, his hand pushes into his pants and tentative fingers wrap around Steve’s cock. 

Bucky drops to his knees before Steve, peering up at Steve with lust-filled eyes. The blond clenches his jaw as Bucky opens his mouth to tease the tip with his tongue. Bucky notices Steve’s clenched fist at his side and the brunet guides Steve’s hand into his hair. Steve cautiously glides his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He always knew it was this soft, after all those years spent sharing a bed to keep warm in the winter in their small apartment in Brooklyn. Steve knew what it felt like, but now it was different. The atmosphere and heat between them was different and new, making this simple motion more erotic. 

Steve does not have that much time to dwell on Bucky’s hair before the man below him is closing his lips over the tip of Steve’s cock. The action and strangely new feeling causes Steve to let out a breathy moan. Bucky’s eyes eventually close as he focuses on the task at hand, pulling more of Steve’s length into his mouth. He almost gags when he feels the tip press against his throat, but the feeling of Steve’s fingers tightening in his hair at the sensation grounds Bucky. 

It takes a while, but Bucky is determined and he finally engulfs all of Steve into his mouth as well as down his throat and Bucky hums with satisfaction. 

“ _Fuck_ -” Steve stutters “That mouth is going to be the end of me.” voices his pleasure, as he combs through Bucky’s hair and brushes a thumb along the brunet’s cheekbone. 

Steve then hauls Bucky up before he can continue sucking and bobbing his head “You’re going to make me cum if you keep that up.” he lets out breathlessly before crashing their mouths together again. The kiss is hot and passionate and the two get lost in each other’s mouths and hands. 

Steve presses into Bucky, backing him across the room. Bucky suddenly feels a cold, hard surface of a desk bump into him and he realizes he never actually looked around the room they were in. He peers around, quickly taking in the space. The room appeared to be an office of sorts, complete with a large desk and chairs. The only lighting provided was from the street lamps outside the window, casting a dim orange glow throughout the room. 

Steve reaches under the brunet’s thighs and hoists him up so Bucky is sitting comfortably on the edge of the desk. The supersoldier places himself in between the other man’s legs and seals his lips to Bucky’s neck, daring to mark him. That action alone spikes Bucky’s arousal. Steve begins to make his way down the expanse of Bucky’s body. Again, his hands find Bucky’s belt and work to undo it as his tongue dips into the ridges of Bucky’s abdominal muscles. He then lowers himself to kneel between Bucky’s thighs. 

Steve copies Bucky and uses his tongue to tease Bucky’s tip, pressing the flat of his tongue to the underside. Bucky lets out a strangled whine before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth as Steve finally sinks his mouth onto him. Pausing for a moment to look up at the man above him, Steve thinks, for a moment, that Bucky looks almost ethereal in this light. Reverting his focus back to the task at hand, Steve uses his mouth and tongue so expertly that Bucky would think he had done this before, but he knows that Steve hasn’t. 

“God Stevie, your mouth is so sinful.” Bucky purrs as he cards his fingers through the blond hair. 

After a few more minutes of bliss, Steve pulls off and stands. Bucky doesn’t have time to react before Steve has his hands on Bucky’s hips, using them to turn the brunet over. Bucky rests his weight on his forearms as he bends over the desk. 

Steve’s fingers curl around the waistband of Bucky’s pants before halting. Steve sighs audibly and Bucky looks over his shoulder to see why. 

“We can’t…” Steve trails off quietly and the words spark a slight panic in Bucky. 

“Whataya mean?” Bucky somehow finds his voice to ask, hiding any nervousness of rejection. 

“We’ve got no slick.” 

Bucky huffs with relief “You had me worried there, punk” and continues as confusion clouds Steve’s expression, “Left pocket.” he adds with a slight smirk. 

The blond’s hand disappears into the pocket and reappears with a small handful of slick packets. “A little eager?” He asks teasingly as he sets the packets on the desk next to Bucky. Steve absently wonders how long Bucky had wanted this or if he had planned on it. 

“Hopeful.” Bucky corrects shamelessly, biting his lip in a rather teasing manner. This simple action earns him a rough squeeze on his hip from Steve’s hand along with low growl from the man behind him. Bucky had taken note of Steve's new body almost as soon as Steve saved him from Hydra. He couldn't stop thinking about it and as soon as they shipped back from Europe, Bucky was ready to make a move. Steve wastes no time removing each of their pants until both men are completely bare. 

Steve’s fingertips graze along the skin down Bucky’s back, feeling the strong lean muscles and notches of his spine. Bucky shivers underneath his touch, his skin burns delightfully even under the other man’s delicate touch. 

Pausing in his exploration, Steve places a firm hand on the upper back of his friend and slowly, lowers him onto the desk. The cool surface of the desktop contrasts sharply with the burning heat of Bucky’s skin. If Bucky the ability to form a coherent thought he would think it quite lucky that the desk stops just at the lower part of his stomach. His body let out a sudden tremor as he felt Steves fingertips, cold and slick, trace their way down in between his asscheeks. Bucky was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even realize Steve had opened a packet of slick and spread it on his fingers. A blush rises high on Bucky’s cheekbones and, apparently, Steve takes notice. 

“Don’t ya think it's a little late to be feeling self-conscious babydoll?” He growls in Bucky's ear. It sounds strangled, Bucky thinks, just as he looks back and notices Steve is painfully hard, and perfect. Bucky, stunned by the realization that he needed his best friend inside of him _now,_ he thrusts his hips back, gasping as one of Steve’s fingertips is forced past his entrance. Bucky rolls his hips in response to Steve’s startled gasp. 

“Maybe I was just thinking about how it would feel to have that beautiful cock of yours fucking so deep inside me, Stevie, God I forget how to breathe just thinking about it.” 

That does it for Steve. He exhales sharply and slides the rest of his long finger in Bucky, a little too easily. Steve smiles knowingly, Bucky was a ladies man, he got any girl he wanted, he kissed them in allies and finger fucked them in doorways but Bucky, _his_ Bucky, had never been with another man. 

“You been fingering yourself, baby?” Steve asks as he twists his finger experimentally. Bucky responds in a gasp. 

“Yes.” 

Steve groans just imagining it. Bucky, his back arched off their small bed, two fingers buried deep in his tight little hole. 

“I think about you when I do it, imagine you touching me all over with those hands of yours- God your hands.” Bucky barely manages to voice breathily. 

Steve responds by running his free hand along Bucky’s skin, anywhere he can reach. Along his back and sides, dipping under to slowly stroke Bucky’s aching cock a few times before moving on to caress elsewhere. The brunet feels seemingly overwhelmed by Steve’s hands and hisses through clenched teeth at the stretch of a third finger slowly entering him. Pain and pleasure mix for a brief moment while he allows Bucky to adjust, Steve continues to glide his hand over the expanse of the other man’s back. 

Steve has always been patient and attentive and now is no exception. The blond manages to push his arousal to the side to ensure that Bucky is comfortable, paying close attention to his reactions and breathing. Steve waits, even as Bucky begs Steve to fuck him senseless, not wanting to rush this event. It isn’t long before Steve adds the fourth and final finger, telling Bucky he will not regret this seemingly excessive preparation. 

“Okay Okay Steve, I promise, I’m ready.” Bucky breathes restlessly a few minutes later “ _Please_ ” he keens with a push backward of his hips “Just fuck me.”

Steve clenches his jaw and practically growls as he retracted his fingers before reaching for another packet of slick. He spreads it over his dick, stroking over himself slowly, knowing Bucky was watching him intently and anxiously. 

“You ready, baby?” 

Bucky nodded in response, biting his bottom lip. He tried to relax himself as he finally felt the tip press against the ring of muscle. Steve slowly presses in, pausing often to make sure Bucky is comfortable. 

It seems agonizingly long, but finally Steve bottoms out with a throaty groan. They both stay still for a moment. Bucky to adjust and Steve to keep himself from coming embarrassingly quick. 

“ _Fuck-_ you feel so good” Steve punctuates with a squeeze of his hands on Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky closes his eyes and rests his cheek on the surface of the desk, pushing back slightly to encourage Steve to move. He feels so incredibly full and stretched so deliciously to his limit, whining softly at the feeling. Steve takes the hint and gradually draws himself out before pushing back in. All the while making sure the man below him was relaxed and pleased. 

“Only ‘cause you’re so big” the filthy response finally comes from Bucky. 

The words have Steve suddenly slamming his hips into Bucky without warning with a grunt. 

“God, _yes_ , just like that” Bucky almost whines in encouragement and Steve picks up a brutal and rough pace. 

It isn’t long before Bucky is writhing with bliss as Steve’s hips rolled and snapped against his. Words fell out of Steve’s mouth without any forethought, voicing his pleasure openly. 

“Look at you, baby, you take me so well... _fuck_ ” Steve praises Bucky as he stares down at the beautiful man below him and where they are linked. 

Bucky has his eyes closed and is moaning unabashedly open-mouthed as Steve’s length continuously brushes along his sweet spot.

Without warning, Steve pulls out fully. Before Bucky could protest, the blond was flipping him over. Bucky now had his back against the table with his hips hanging over the edge. Steve held the brunet’s thighs to support him as Bucky’s legs hung loosely around Steve's hips. 

Steve bends over to lay a seemingly chaste and innocent kiss on Bucky’s lips. The innocence lasts for only a few seconds before Steve ran his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip, asking entrance into his mouth. Bucky parts his lips to give the blond access, instantly turning the kiss dirty. Bucky wraps his arms around the supersoldier’s neck as they made out. Steve rolls his hips against Bucky’s, causing them to both moan into each other’s mouths at the friction it gives to their aching erections. They do this for some time, just Steve grinding his body down onto Bucky as they kiss, their hands traveling everywhere on each other’s bodies. 

Eventually, Steve breaks the kiss and stands. He adjusts Bucky’s legs and hips, wrapping his arms around behind the other man’s legs so he can grip the top of Bucky’s thighs with his hands as the brunet locks his ankles behind Steve’s back. 

Steve lifts one of his hands from Bucky’s thigh to glide it over Bucky’s chest and abs before slowly stroking him. After a handful of strokes and pulling some more whines and moans from Bucky, Steve lines himself up. He slowly pushes in again, this time with less resistance but it still feels just as tight and hot. He clenches his jaw, growling low in his throat as he finally buried himself to the hilt inside his friend once again. 

Steve begins rocking his hips rhythmically, watching as Bucky closes his eyes, tilts his head back, moans silently with his mouth open, and exposing his neck. One of Bucky's hands grips the edge of the desk beside his waist, while the other rests over Steve’s hand on his thigh, squeezing at times. No sound besides small whines or some almost silent breathy moans escape past Bucky’s lips, he was truly entranced. 

It takes a few tries and some time, but eventually Steve finds the perfect angle to press and brush right against Bucky’s prostate with every thrust. He had found it when he changed his angle and Bucky’s hand had tightened over his own, his walls twitched slightly around Steve, and he let out a strangled moan that cut off when Steve pulled out and brushed along it again. Steve wanted to make Bucky feel good, so he did it again, and again. Now he has a rhythm down, nailing Bucky perfectly every time. 

“Stevie..” it's the first thing Bucky has said in awhile “gonna come” he manages to say before a moan overtakes him again and his back begins to arch off the desk. Steve pulls them even closer together and almost doubles his efforts, also chasing his own orgasm. 

Bucky’s release rips through him almost without warning. His walls clench around Steve, making the blond grunt and pump his hips faster. Bucky comes untouched across his torso, eyes screwed shut, moaning as his orgasm shudders through him. Steve continues to drive into Bucky as he rides out his climax. 

It is not long before Steve feels his release creeping up on him and he is finally pushed over the edge by the remnants and spasms of Bucky’s peak. He feels a rush of energy leave his body and Steve thrusts deep as he spills into Bucky, rocking his hips as he comes. 

Their breaths mingle as they both come down from their high. Steve bends to kiss Bucky, the kiss slow and languid as they relax against each other. 

Eventually, they part and clean themselves. There is a few sparing kisses and touches as they redress and make themselves look presentable. The bar was open late and they knew no one would think a thing of their disappearance. They left the bar strategically through the back entrance into an alleyway. 

They walked in sync back to the rundown apartment they shared in Brooklyn. Promises of a new understanding of each other and more time spent in between the sheets. 


End file.
